We will continue studies on: 1. The biological function of mammalian DNA methylation, with the purpose of proving the involvement of DNA methylation in gene regulation, differentiation, development, and X chromosome inactivation. 2. The molecular mechanism of mammalian X chromosome inactivation. 3. Mammalian X chromosome isolation and characterization. 4. The molecular cloning and sequence characterization of random DNA fragments from the X chromosome. 5. The molecular cloning of sequence characterization of X chromosome specific genes, with emphasis on the gene for phosphoglycerate kinase. 6. Mammalian DNA methylases.